


Bodacious

by BeObscene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: April has been living the life she's always dreamed about. When someone from her past rolls into town with some friends, April's deep dark secret might get revealed. Some sexual content and mature themes in later chapters.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Mikaela Banes
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What was she doing here? She was supposed to be back home in Nevada. Now she's back in my LIFE. I worked so hard to keep away from her...

Time Square was where everyone went. You could see people dressed up as cartoon characters or you can see a million ads playing at once on the huge screens. April O'Neil had a reputation now as Channel 6's star reporter. Movie star beautiful, a good speaker. She had started out doing what you might call fluff pieces and not real news, lots of animal rescue and yoga classes that involved a trampoline. Her fan mail consisted of people either telling her she was pretty, provocative, showing too much skin or not showing enough.  
But just last year she broke a story about the notorious Foot Clan and got kind of a bump. She was still doing animal rescue and trampoline stories but she was being taken slightly more seriously as a journalist which was all she could ask for.  
Of course she got some help and it wasn't from her Cameraman Vernon...  
April stopped to watch a montage of herself on the screen that was maybe 50 feet high before she made her way across the street. She ended up in the scummiest part of town. In an alleyway behind an old pizza shop she made sure the coast was clear and hopped down a secret manhole. If anyone seen 'Star Reporter: April O'Neil jump into a disgusting sewer they might think she lost her mind.  
She came prepared. Flashlight, knife, Si, everything. Her friends had moved their lair after their fight with the Foot clan's leader, the Shredder. They tried to take over New York city but their plans were thwarted.  
"Stop! Who goes there?"  
"Donnie, it's just me!"  
The giant mutant turtle was at his main computer in a hanging chair. A digital map of New York displayed large red dots.  
"You bring any coffee?"  
"Uh...I might still have some in my thermos."  
She dug through her bag and found her yellow thermos. Donnie took less than a second to drink it. April noticed the screen and questioned the areas with the dots.  
"I've been tracking that unusual meteor shower that happened last night."  
"Those are all the places they hit?"  
"Not exactly. See there's still more coming."  
"More? Wait can you even see meteors during the day?"  
"I've been getting Intel from NASA, NORAD, everyone but no one seems to know what this is."  
April took a scan around the lair, "Where are the guys?"  
"They went out to check on one of the drop zones. Central Park seems to have a pretty big crater."  
April checked her watch. It would be dark soon. Not really many places to go during the day as an 8 foot tall reptile.  
"Maybe I'll cut my lessons short I can go check it out."  
"Splinter still wanted to see you. Seemed pretty insistent."  
April bit her lip. "Is he mad?"  
Donnie thought for a second about his mood that day, "Uhhhh..." This only made her more worried, "Don't worry, April I think he'll be just..."  
"Ms O'Neil? You are late! Get in here!"  
Donnie swallowed. April rolled her eyes and proceeded past a wall of hanging beads. Splinter, their master and mutated rat had been in a state of meditation all day. April had been coming for lessons, it started with her wanting to be able to defend herself but she wanted more.  
Splinter made her tie a blindfold around her eyes. This was standard but if she was late he was going to give her a harder time. She had to know when to move or block an attack. There she was sitting down in front of him. Waiting and listening.  
WHACK!  
Splinter hit her in the chin with his crooked walking stick.  
"Ah!"  
"You. Must. Pay. Attention!"  
"I know! I know!" She cried, rubbing her chin.  
"You must prepare for attack!" He bonked her on the head.  
"OK! OK! OW! Can we take five or something?"  
"Sure," said Splinter, pausing for a moment. He bonked her five times, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!"  
April winced and held her head. She wished she brought the helmet from her moped.  
"I will not treat you any different than I do my boys. You told me you would not back down no matter what."  
"Yeah but...ow...OK."  
"You really want to be Ninja?"  
April thought and nodded. She straightened her back. Splinter attempted another whack with his stick across her straight face but she stopped it with ease. She smirked. Splinter's hairy hand slapped her the other way. April held her cheek.  
"Never get COCKY!"  
"Hey! Splinter! April!"  
The turtle came running in, tangling the beads.  
"Donatello! I warned you not to interrupt!"  
"I know but this is huge!"  
"What is it?" April attempted to pull her blindfold off but Splinter pulled it back over her eyes.  
"Getting strange activity in Central Park. I'm not able to communicate with the guys, something's jamming the signal."  
Splinter sighed. He pulled the blindfold off April, "Alright. I will let you go but you must..."  
"Pay attention. Got it."  
She went to stand up but Splinter wasn't through yet. He seeped the stick across her legs, making her fall back down.  
"Sorry couldn't resist."

Donatello gave April a ride on his motorcycle; well an old one that belonged to his brother Raphael. No police presence when they got there but it didn't mean the other brothers weren't in trouble. April swore she saw a light, something flash across the sky not too far from them.  
Things were way too quiet. Even if it was late and the park closed.  
BOOOOOOOMMMMMM  
A fireball sent trees into the air.  
"Get down!" Donatello grabbed April and shielded her from what sounded like gunfire. Weird noise like crashing metal and voices that echoed and sounded off like a radio frequency gone wrong. But she swore she heard the brothers. Donatello did too. They went carefully, crouched down and went in closer to see what the damage was.  
Behind a large tree trunk that had been singed by the blast they could see a war zone but no people only three mutant reptiles and several gigantic beings. One was red and blue. Covered in armour. He was the one that brothers Leonardo, Michelangilo and Rapheal spent the most time fighting. The others were yellow and black, silver. April couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Robots?"  
The blue and red one was fighting Michelangilo, he fit into the giant's hand and was hurried to the ground. On instinct, April ran to his rescue before Donatello knew what she was doing.  
The robots froze. They didn't do anything when the human woman ran to aid the monstrous green beast they had been fighting. They were all confused as were the other turtles to why they stopped fighting.  
"Mikey? Mikey? Can you hear me?"  
"April?"  
That voice. A girl's voice. An angelic voice that April had not heard in some time. A voice that made her heart beat so hard but turned her blood cold. She stepped out from behind the silver robot, hair black as night. Tanned and glistening skin. The robot that stood before her had its eyes on her.  
"Her heart rate is high. She might go into cardiac arrest."  
April couldn't speak. The giant metal men were one thing but paled in comparison to the younger doppelganger of herself. The girl pressed her body against hers. She squeezed her body into hers. April very reluctantly put her hands around her back.  
She saw a smaller robot on wheels roll up and look up at her. Its eyes were devious. It seemed pleased to see both of them together and reunited.  
April could not shake these feelings. She couldn't slow down her breathing. No talking so the younger her did it for her.  
She aligned her face with hers. Those crystal blue eyes radiated and made her feel like she was free falling. She spoke with those same ruby red lips.  
"Nice to see you, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the places she could've gone. Of all the cities. My city. I have the worst luck. I hope I don't talk in my sleep.

"Put him over there."  
April's brain was still in a spin. The robots moved everyone quickly away from the scene. They turned into cars and trucks and managed to get to a closed warehouse. She watched Michelangelo get placed down on a large steel table. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of this.  
"He's stable," the silver robot said, checking over the reptile's vitals.  
April felt her hand being squeezed tightly; a strong but smooth hand gripped hers. "He's going to be OK."  
Mikaela smiled up at her estranged older sister, not wanting to leave her side for a second after seeing her. She saw the stoic look on her face but had to be sure she was doing alright.  
"What are you? What are you doing here?" Raphael drew his Si's not caring how much bigger his opponents were.  
"We didn't mean any harm," The blue and red robot that could turn into a truck said.  
"You could've killed him!"  
Leonardo and Donatello held him back before he could start another war; talking the big guy down was hard to do when he was known to have a short temper.  
"They could have," the small robot said, wheeling itself around them, "But are you sure he didn't look like that before?" He laughed the more Raphaeal struggled to get his hands on him.  
"Raph!" Leonardo exclaimed.  
"Wheelie! Stand down!" Red and Blue said. "I am sorry about your friend."  
"Brother!"  
"We did not wish any harm. I believe we are after the same thing."  
"Sorry but who are you?" Donatello asked, more chatty than April who remained motionless.  
"I am Optimus Prime. We are known as Autobots. We come from the planet Cybertron."  
"Wait, hold on so you're telling us you came from outer space?"  
"Yes. But we are not alone. Decepticons have landed on Earth. We do not have much time."  
"So these Decepticons are the bad guys? What do they want?" Leonardo let go of his brother and got closer to Optimus.  
Mikaela tugged on April's arm, "Come on." She led her to another room. Wheelie followed behind but made sure he wasn't spotted by the two of the hottest women he'd ever seen.  
They were in a manager's office. April kept looking down at her combat boots as if afraid to even glimpse the other girl in the eyes. Maybe she'd steal her soul.  
"Nice boots," Mikaela said nervously.  
April smirked and parted her hair, "Thanks...you too," she said getting a better look at her scuffed long black boots.  
Wheelie hid behind a chair, anticipating Mikaela closing the door for privacy.  
"So how have you been...those your friends?"  
April was feeling claustrophobic, something that never happened but something about being closed in there with her was putting her into full panic mode. The sweat dripped down her back.  
Mikaela sat on the big desk and heard April's trembled voice tell her everything about the turtles, everything that happened since she was last home. Their father dying in the lab fire and the turtles mutating.  
"Whoa. That's some heavy stuff," Mikaela said, putting her hands on her head and making an explosion noise, "But that's sick you're not just a star on TV you've saved this city from ninjas."  
April was turning red, "Not a star."  
"Dude I saw you on TV in time square. I think it's safe to say you're a star. I bet you kick ass too," she said this slyly all the while running her fingers through her shiny black hair.  
"Uh...what about you?" April said, clearing her throat, a bit too caught up in the moment , "Giant, alien robots?"  
"Believe me I didn't know what to think either. I thought I was losing my mind. It was a bad dream but these guys saved me and they've been my best friends ever since."  
"I guess we have a lot in common...," April said, biting her lip innocently.

They talked for a hours about Cybertron, space battles, fighting in New York, other dimensions and the occasional girl talk. Wheelie made himself known knocking over some stacked books trying to get a better look of April's legs.

"What the...?"  
"Don't worry it's just Wheelie," Mikaela laughed, shaking her head.  
"Thought I might guard you twos in case..."  
"In case what?" Mikaela smiled, folding her arms.  
"In case ya know...lots of creeps out there!"  
Mikaela playfully kicked one of Wheelie's wheels, "Oh? Really?"  
April nervously smiled and nodded to him. He continued that weird offputting stare. Like he couldn't get over her likeness to his human friend; or what April feared. He knew.  
"Um," April struggled to come up with a way to start a new topic, "Will you be in New York long?"  
Mikaela shrugged, "Whatever Optimus says."  
"You mean you don't have a boyfriend back home waiting?"  
Wheelie kept a close eye on the sweat glistening off of April's skin. Her hands were so shaky.  
"No," Mikaela laughed, "I don't do a lot of dating."  
"Oh...," April was genuinely surprised.  
"You?"  
"Uhhh...no not really...I uh...," she scratched the back of her head so awkwardly, "Think I'm taking a break."  
Mikaela took her hands, putting them in hers. Wheelie watched April's reaction closely. This human behaviour was new to him. She seemed so scared even though they were sisters. But why?  
"That's cool," Mikaela smirked, "You must always be pretty busy."  
"Yeah but...never a dull moment."  
"Dido."  
"So you inviting her over or what?" Wheelie interrupted after some more dragged on silence.  
Both women froze but for what looked like two completely different reasons. April stammered.  
"It's ok," Mikaela said, unfazed, "I can stay here. I'm sure I can find a corner or blanket or something."  
April immediately felt like garbage, "No you can't do that. You could maybe stay with the guys. I'm sure Splinter wouldn't mind."  
Wheelie's eyes fixated. Metal flaps served as eyebrows that made a frown. "Didn't you say those knuckleheads lived in the sewer? You want your own sister swimming in shit?"  
April almost gave herself a slap for being so dumb.  
Mikaela gritted her teeth in a smile, "I've slept in worse."  
"I mean...my apartment is kind of a mess but you can stay...yeah..."  
Mikaela reacted with a hop and a hug. April was reluctant hugging her back. She lost sight of Wheelie but she heard him pant aggressively.  
"Mikaela!" She exclaimed once she caught the robot humping the young woman's leg.  
Mikaela looked down at him as if she hadn't felt it, like this maybe happened so many times before. She said with a giggle, "He does that."

April and Mikaela were driven by Bumblebee, a yellow robot that could turn into a Camaro. Tagging along to protect them was what seemed to be a female robot and hot pink motorcycle named Arcee. She followed closely behind.  
April didn't mind them keeping an eye on her and Mikaela but what she didn't understand was why Wheelie had to come too. Optimus was very persistent he go. It wasn't like he could fo a hell of a lot, he could only turn into a toy monster truck.  
April looked out the window of the backseat, deep in thought. She felt that hand again squeezing hers.  
"Thanks for letting me crash."  
"Um no problem."  
"Real nice of ya, O'Neil," Wheelie said, jagged fangs showing, "Always been a big fan."  
"April's always been looking out for me. When we were younger we played doctor."  
Wheelie drove over Mikaela's lap to get to April, "DOCTOR?"  
"Yeah we played all the time. Remember, April?"  
April's cheeks were burning, "Uh, yeah..."  
"Was she a good patient?" Wheelie pressed her.  
April gulped, "The best."  
When they reached April's apartment all the reporter/ninja wanted to do was hit her head on a pillow.  
"Bumblebee and I will keep watch," Arcee told them before they went up. "Wheelie make sure you pay attention to the radio."  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
April liked Arcee but it was kind of hard to take her up to her apartment given her shape and size without getting a lot of attention.  
"You can always use it, Ms O'Neil," she said with a robot nod, "Oh and I really liked your trampoline video."  
April cringed, that video clip of her doing exercises on a tiny trampoline went viral and was the pain of her existence.  
"Uh, thanks, Arcee."  
"Goodnight."

The three entered the cozy apartment to find it looking almost spotless.  
"Wow yeah you live in a real dump," Wheelie said sarcastically, zipping around the hard floor.  
"It's nice," Mikaela looked around kind of nosy.  
"I can order a pizza or something if you're hungry. I think I'm gonna head to bed."  
"Really? I thought we could stay up a bit," Mikaela said this with childlike pouting, she didn't want to be up all lonesome without her big sis.  
April couldn't resist that face, even if she was at least 19 she was still quite innocent and naive.  
"Well...Ok," April twisted her mouth. She went and got them something to drink. Reaching for the glasses on a high shelf gave Wheelie a front row seat to get a good look at her butt.

"Ooh, baby! I didn't see it before but I can definitely see the family resemblance!" April tried giving him a donkey kick but he got away, maneuvering over to Mikaela, "So what gives? You ain't never mentioned you had a sister before."

Mikaela sat herself up on the marble countertop, "Well our mom divorced our dad when I was little. April and I still lived together for a long time. Dad moved to New York and we'd come see him sometimes. Eventually mom met a new guy and well she gave us an option. I decided to stay and April decided to go to New York with Dad. He worked in the lab a lot. What can I say? After Colin taught me everything he knew about cars I decided it was more for me. But I thought maybe you'd become a scientist some day."  
April slipped and dropped the glasses; being distracted by old times made her lose her footing.  
"Oh yeah," Wheelie scoffed, "Real rocket scientist over here. A real egghead."  
Mikaela helped her clean it up before the off chance her klutzy ass fell on the broken shards and slit her throat.  
The pizza came and they talked some more. Without that yellow jacket on, Mikaela got to ogle those bare kind of muscular arms of April's.

"Whoa you got a liscence to carry those, ace?"  
April had no clue until she poked one arm to feel just how rock hard she was. "Oh, yeah, I guess all the training with Master Splinter is starting to payoff."  
"Who is this Master Splinter?" Mikaela asked with a funny frown.

"I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow."  
"Whoa so is he like your sensei? Are you like a superhero now too?"  
April found it hard not to laugh at that, "No. I just want to help. I feel kind of left out."  
"I guess I feel that way too. I mean they're talking right now and we have no idea what's going on."  
"I'm sure we'll hear the details in the morning," April covered a yawn.  
"May I?" Mikaela gestured. April let her feel her arms as she flexed for her. Wheelie studied this and was coming to some weird conclusions. He wanted to ask April more about her past with Mikaela but she was off to her bedroom before he could get another quip in.

Mikaela slept in the tiny storage room on an old mattress, not listening to her sister's pleas to trade and take her bed instead; the couch honestly was a lot more comfortable so they were both missing out. Almost 2 in the morning, Mikaela stirred, turning over several times in her sleep. Like a horror movie villain, April kicked in the door. Mikaela sat up, covered twisted tightly to her half naked body.

April looked at her with this intensity that filled the entire space. She breathed heavily and said, "Hey, Mikaela...Wanna play DOCTOR?!"  
April ripped out of her clothes and pounced on the girl. They rolled together in a mad frenzy. The door shut seemingly by itself. You could still hear the chaos. Holes being made into the wall, the springs on the old mattress and the moaning like two caged lions in heat.  
April woke up. A terrible nightmare. Her worst fears. She had no control over herself and she took advantage of that poor girl. The thoughts in her head about her were unimaginable. What she wanted to do to Mikaela could be seen as monstrous and unforgivable.

"April?"  
April tensed up, she hid her face behind her blanket. She had to be still dreaming. Mikaela poked her head past the door all sleepy eyed.  
"M-Mikaela? What's wrong?"  
"Can't sleep. I heard thunder."  
"Thunder?"

Mikaela climbed onto the bed, April had her back up against the headboard. Mikaela was on her knees, practically begging her. She grabbed the blanket April was trying to hog and got under it. She climbed up to April and appeared like the ghost from the Grudge movie just under April's chin. She hugged her, stealing her warmth.

"Sorry...I'm such a wimp."  
"That's ok. I get scared during storms too."  
"You going to protect me?"

Mikaela was drifting back to sleep, snuggling the woman.

"...Yes...," April hesitated.  
"I knew you would...I'll have your back..."  
"Cool...you know you're lucky I wasn't naked..."  
"So? We're both girls."  
April smiled, falling asleep as her sister did so in her arms. She could feel how wet her panties were from that dream. Mikaela luckily didn't rub up against it...yet.  
BOOOOM!  
"HOLY CRAP!" April shouted, nearly knocking Mikaela out of bed.  
"Told you!"

They went back to sleep. Wheelie watched them carefully through the crack of the door. Radio silence.


	3. Chapter 3

April was shocked at how decent a sleep she had. Her guest was practically glued to her side all night. She slept all night soundly with arms around her. This angel. She really had to go to the washroom though. She desperately wanted to avoid waking Mikaela up. She was so sweet which made it harder for the reporter to resist her.

A sultry voice in her head said, "Look at her...why don't you take off that shirt and have yourself a look!" April panicked. She needed out of there before she did something she'd re2gret. Luckily Mikaela was a heavy enough sleeper that April could move her; she replaced her body with one of her big soft pillows ala Indiana Jones. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She breathed heavily over the sink. She needed to calm herself down. Get a grip. She splashed her face with cold water. That voice returned only this time it was next to her. "Sweet little Mikaela. Do you think she dreamed about you too?"

April was startled by an action figure sized version of herself standing on her left shoulder. She was looking all smug in a cheap looking red devil costume from Spirit Halloween.

"Come on, don't you tell me you don't want to know. Damn why didn't you grab her ass when she was asleep? Think about all the fun we could've had!" April gave herself a slap, but no she was really seeing this. She was full on hallucinating. "Come on get back in there!"

"No!" Another version of herself stood on her left shoulder; this one in a white gown and a cheap halo with faux white fur on her head pointed a finger in shame at the Devil April, "Stop saying those disgusting things!"

"Back off, bitch!" Devil April pointed her plastic, maybe rubber pitchfork at her.

"You are going to ruin this time she has with Mikaela! I won"t stand for it!"

"Stand? Ho, we'll be on all fours!"

Angel April's halo glowed a blinding white light as she continued pointing and judging.

"Come on you know you want to know what her ass and pussy taste like!"

April and Angel April cringed.

"Shut up!" They both shouted.

"Buzzkìlls! April you fool you gotta get in there and hump that into next week!"

"No! I'm not like that!"

"The hell you ain't!" She jabbed the end of her pitchfork down on April's shoulder.

April was appalled and sided with the Angel. But of course she knew she couldn't shake these feelings, these figments of her imagination knew too.

"She's beautiful, OK? But she's my SISTER."

"Buzzkill," Devil April pouted and folded her arms.

"I mean...beautiful...like gorgeous...out of this world," April was trapped in her own thoughts of Mikaela, so much so that she paid no attention to where her shaking and wandering hands were going.

"Yes so pure and naive. She'd do anything you say!" Devil April laughed evilly.

Angel April's mouth was wide open watching the woman sweat and her fingers slide under her underwear.

"April! No! Bad!"

"I-I can't help it!" April said, forcing her hand away.

"See she can't resist her! She won't be able to stop herself!"

April covered her ears as these things argued back and forth. She thought she heard someone calling from outside. She swatted the two away. They puffed into white and red smoke. April flushed the toilet as a reflex. When she came out of the bathroom she found Mikaela not only awake but she even made breakfast.

"Morning. Wasn't sure how you liked your eggs," she was so painfully nice that April wasn't sure how much more she could take, "Is someone else here? I heard you talking in there."

April's brain was as scrambled as her eggs, she fumbled with an excuse, "Uh, just um, work. Nothing serious."

Wheelie rolled into her feet. He reached up to give her the cellphone she left in her bedroom. He sneered and drove off. Wow too early for something this embarrassing; luckily Mikaela was busy burning bacon and didn't catch her lie.

"So do you have to go in?"

"Uh, no. Did you...did you want to do something?" April gulped when she saw that Mikaela was in pink pokadot panties.

"Yeah I thought maybe you could take me on a little tour."

Her smile made April's heart flutter. "Um yeah...yeah. I can do that."

Wheelie got an important call from Sideswipe, the big silver Autobot. They were to get back to the warehouse pronto.

"What's up?"

"Something about your friend...Milo...Micky...?"

"Mikey!"

April had forgotten all about him. She grabbed a mostly empty pizza box but figured if he was awake he'd want it. April ate up her breakfast while Mikaela went to have a shower.

"Hey, Mikaela, I'm going to do laundry later. You can put your stuff with mine if you'd like."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

Wheelie watched April's gaze carefully. He looked back and forth to her and Mikaela and knew instantly where she was looking.

"Hoochiwawa."

Disgusted, April threw a piece of rock hard bacon at him. Right between the eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!"

April cleaned up and hurried to get somewhat ready in a short period of time. Both she and Wheelie stopped what they were doing when they heard Mikaela sing in the shower. Just the thought of her lathering up with soap got both of them hot.

When the shower stopped, Wheelie caught April with her mouth wide open. "I'm onto you," he said, confusing her. Mikaela came out wearing one of April's Clash t-shirts.

"Sorry, forgot to bring another shirt."

"That's Ok," said April, scratching her head, "You can wear anything of mine if you'd like." She had this strained smile, trying hard to be overly friendly.

Luckily Michelangelo was alive, kind of talking nonsense in his sleep but alive. April waved a slice of pizza under his nose. No surprise that he woke up. Of course seeing the big robots made him freak out and think the fight was still going on and was followed by him attempting a spin kick on Sideswipe. It was like a bug trying to kick well anything. He did successfully kick Wheelie across the room though.

"Stupid son of a bitch!"

"Everyone stand down!" Optimus ordered.

No one else even so much as looked at their own weapons, they had a truce; they never knew if the others would come in handy. Optimus was a strong leader and someone the Turtles could get behind even if they didn't completely trust him.

"We should gather Intel and regroup," Donotello said taking into account Michelangelo's condition, "I think we have to get him back."

"No way! I'm fine!...," he tried standing but he just didn't have the footing.

"Take it easy."

"I'll come with you," said April despite the fact she couldn't exactly lift a 500lb mutant turtle by herself she wanted to do what she could. If it involved doing anything remotely human related that the turtles couldn't.

"I'm going to take another look at the map. See where all of the other crashes are."

"Arcee and Bumblebee, go with them," the way Optimus said this made Leonardo and Rapheal realize he didn't quite trust them either. "We need to find out where they are ASAP. We all need that map."

"No news on anything meteorite or other big robots so they have to be lying low."

"We should get moving then, right?" April butted in.

"Can I come too?" Mikaela chimed in her ear.

April lost the will to speak when Mikaela's warm breath hit her.

"Sure, Mikaela," Leonardo said, delicately taking over for April.

"Cool. I'll get to meet your Master Splinter," she said, winking at April.

Once again April and Mikaela drove in Bumblebee. Arcee was ahead of them along with the turtle's van.

"So um...," April said, still trying to overcome her shyness, "How's Colin doing?"

"Better," Mikaela's voice changed, not as upbeat, "I mean he's going straight now. I got us both a job working at a garage. You should see all the choppers I've worked on." She beamed.

April was proud but she never liked Colin. When her mother introduced him when she was very young she thought he was really shady. Turns out she was right. A car thief and a cheapskate. The fact he dragged Mikaela into it made her resent him more.

"His parole officer isn't really on his case but I am," she said seriously, "Plus after our top secret mission the government helped us out. They cleared my record anyway."

"Wait what kind of mission?"

"Pretty much what we're doing now," Mikaela smiled, "Who would have thought we'd both have big secrets, huh?'

"Er, yeah," April said, ringing her tight collar with her finger to let some heat escape.

"Yeah you know all about secrets, eh, April?"

Wheelie startled both of them, he was hiding in the back this whole time.

"Wheelie? What are you doing here?"

"They're computer is in the sewer too, right?"

"Right," said a jumpy April.

"So Old Prime needs somebody to fit down there and upload him the frick'n map."

April showed him a flash drive she had on a keychain.

"Mine's bigger," he proclaimed. April scrunched up her face while Mikaela laughed.

The turtles hid their van under the Brooklyn bridge with a tarp. A manhole wasn't too far from there. Mikaela and Wheelie were skeptical but didn't let on to their hosts. April helped Mikaela down and followed her. She stopped when she noticed Wheelie talking to Arcee.

"What? Too good for you or something?"

"I'll be down there in a minute, sweet cheeks!"

April scoffed and climbed down. Once she was out of sight the two boys continued their conversation.

"I do not understand, Wheelie. April seems fine. What could she be hiding?"

"Somethinh between her and Mikaela."

"She hates Mikaela?"

"No she...LOVES HER."

Arcee was so confused, "Ok?"

"More than a sister."

"A mother?"

Wheelie was so over this, "No! She...," he scissored with his hands, "Eh? You know what I mean?"

"Wait...really? How do you know this?"

"Believe me. You don't know what happened in that shithole, O'Neil calls her apartment."

But then why doesn't she do something?"

"She's a pussy!" He said, putting it bluntly.

"She is always very sweaty around her. Even when Mikaela is just talking to her. Does she not think she will recoup her feelings?"

"Yeah on Earth it's kind of a big deal."

"Humans are so weird," she chuckled.

"Yeah but damn we gotta get those two together."

"I agree but why do you care so much?"

"Because it's FRICK'N HOT!"

Arcee was as enthusiastic but was amused by the thought of those two being an item. "Well the way you described them playing doctor does make me want to see that."

"There ya go!" Wheelie spun around, "Ya know you're alright, Arcee, you're nothing like Bumble-dork!"

Bumblebee was still in his Camaro appearance. He used the radio to tell him off but most of what he wanted to say was bleeped.

"I better get down there and make sure she doesn't screw up."

"I am very anxious for this side mission."

Wheelie dropped down the manhole, grossed out before he even hit the bottom. "Nevermind now this is a SHITHOLE!"

Bumblebee observed some unusual activity. Some humans dressed almost entirely in black were not far from their position. It was obvious this was not normal.

Wheelie found Mikaela getting to know the four reptiles. April was called in to see Splinter. Wheelie thought they were all a bunch of dim bulbs talking nonsense. They were asking Mikaela to help work on their van.

"Sure thing, dudes," she'd say.

"Cowabunga!" They'd say.

It was irritating. He had to go see what that mega perv Aprilwas up to. He went undetected and found the bead curtain. He could see a giant rat talking to April, legs crossed.

"You seem distracted."

"My um...sister is in town..."

"I see...you do not sound happy about that."

April bit her lip, "I...don't want her here...she'd be a distraction from my studies."

"This is true but..."

"But?"

"She is family. Family is important."

April tried to get a word in, "Yes but, Master Splinter..."

"I wanted you in here to give you this..."

He had a long cardboard box behind him. He set it in front of April and removed the cover. It wasn't a dress from some overly fancy expensive store it was a costume...no an outfit...no a uniform. A one piece for a ninja as yellow as her jacket.

"Whoa...you think I'm ready."

"I think you have much to learn. But there is no mistaking what you are meant to be. You cannot escape your destiny."

April lowered her head in shame. She looked down at her front pants'pocket. Something balled up in there. Something she was saving for later. A wicked grin stretched her whole face. "Can I try it on?"

The turtles were alerted by something on the computers someone had tripped alarms Donetello had tigged around their home. Someone was trying to breach.

"Decepticons?" Mikaela shouted, getting a closer look at the screens. But on the grainy surveillance it showed in not exactly 4K but anyine could tell they were dealing with some very tough looking humans and a lot of them all dressed in black.

"No. The Foot," Leonardo confirmed. He took out his katanas, "Go find April."

"Wait I can help," Mikaela struggled as Wheelie kept bumping into her knees, pushing her back.

"Look Mikaela no offence but a quadraped could beat you in a cage match. Now let's go find your bubble headed sister."

Splinter watched April take her new uniform in the bathroom which for a sewer was maybe the cleanest place there. What he found odd was what looked like a bit of cloth hanging out of her pocket. It had these dots on them, could've been a hanky but something about it was odd. He sniffed the air when he caught an aroma. In that bathroom the ninja uniform remained in its box. The toilet April sat on shook as she thrusted. Fly undone, front of her pants sliding down to her knees. She massaged the already moist panties with polka dots against herself. She moaned covering the sounds of ninjas fighting and Mikaela calling her name.

Every now and then April would bring the panties up to her nose for a whiff. Mikaela smelled sweet. Just one taste with her tongue wouldn't hurt. "Oh...Mikaela...Fuck..." April closed her eyes and shuddered as she rubbed the panties again as she played with herself.

She heard very faintly outside, "...April?...April?..."

"...Mikaela...Mikaela..."

The carnage continued on as April continued her self pleasure, completely oblivious.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikaela freaked and almost punched Splinter when she bumped into him around a corner. After kicking Wheelie aside because she swore she heard April calling her name she ran down a tunnel having no idea where it led.

"OH MY GOD!"

Splinter was taken off guard, not knowing why he was seeing April when he just saw her go into the bathroom. Mikaela panicked when he took hold of her wrists. The closer his face got to her it made her think that this mutant rat was going to eat her. Instead his big black eye looked at her more closely.

"You are Ms O'Neil's sister!"

"Yes!...you...you know her?"

"I am Splinter."

"You're Master Splinter?"

The unmistaken shouting of orders being delivered by a Foot clan leader could be heard. Splinter tugged at Mikaela's arm.

"Come!"

"Wait! April!"

"No time!"

He pulled her along down another tunnel for her own safety.

April finished up. She felt a bit ashamed of herself but also relieved. She struggled to catch her breath. Her fingers were seized shut and made a fist around her younger sister's panties.

"Damn I really needed that," she spouted, still out of breath.

Her hand was sore from clutching the fabric for so long. Her nails dug into her palm she could hear the ensuing battle, forgetting where she even was for a moment. She cleaned herself up and grabbed the box. Damn this thing was not going to leave much to the imagination. The Turtles were handling their own for the most part but even with them knocking down more than a dozen Foot Clan members there was no doubt a second and maybe third wave of them coming. The three suffered no real scrapes this time around thanks to their opponents being about their size or shorter. Michelangelo couldn't join them even though he wanted to.

"See...easy."

"Cool but what about those guys?" He pointed to the new group of enemies coming in from a tunnel to their left, "And them...," a new group with fresh looking ninja clothes came in on the right side.

This was going to require a lot more energy and maybe a lot more hands according to Leonardo.

"Hey!"

They all turned their attention to a ninja in a completely yellow outfit. She moved fast with two Si's. Even without the same strength or experience, April was able to attack her enemies in a smoother manner. She slid on the floor between the legs of one curious member. She managed to kick and even cut a few. She wasn't as clumsy as she thought she would be at this. She was fighting side by side with the others and it seemed like nothing could stop them.

That's when April saw her. Mikaela picked the worst time to come back. She slipped away from Splinter and came through the entrance of one of the tunnels the last group came through. Two Foot Clan members turned to her when they heard her steps. She looked so confused, obviously took a wrong turn and didn't know what else to do but put her hands out.

"Whoa! This isn't Trump Tower! My bad!"

One of them lifted her up by either the neck or shirt collar, April couldn't be sure but she never thought twice running over to save the unlucky teen. She was way more ruthless with the two of these guys, slamming them into each other and finding excuse to bust some limbs. Mikaela hit the floor and crawled out of harm's way. By a stack of empty pizza boxes she found Wheelie hiding.

"Find your own place...pssh! Get lost!"

She either didn't hear him or just ignored him. She grabbed hold of him and hid behind the wall of square cardboard. Wheelie was shocked by how good a fighter April was even if she took more hits than her reptile friends.

"Oh no," Mikaela began to fret, "Where is everyone? Bumblebee? Arcee? Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one can fit down here but yours truly," seeing his human companion shaken up and maybe injured made him decide a scan was needed; he did this often without permission. She was fine other than some minor bruising. This gave him an idea.

"Don't worry, Mikaela, you'll be fine. Once you get looked after by your favourite doctor."

Mikaela sighed, "I don't think April wants anything to do with me."

"Sure she does...," he saw the doubt in her face, "Look she loves you, ok?"

"She doesn't want me here. She probably thinks I'm a criminal. No good just like everyone else."

"No," Wheelie laughed, "She thinks she's no good."

"What?"

"She still feels bad about ditching ya. She's afraid of getting too close. I think you two need some time alone." He thought she had to buy that.

Mikaela pondered this, "Yeah maybe you're right..."

Wheelie frowned, "Of course I'm right!"

Mikaela watched her big sis take care of the bad guys. "Whoa..."

"Yeah same."

Once all of them were defeated, April called out for Mikaela.

"This is your chance. You can play doctor like old times."

Mikaela laughed, "I'm not even really that hurt."

"So? Fake it. Really milk it too."

Mikaela did so, straining herself, calling out weakly for April with an arm reaching out. April pulled her mask off and went to help Mikaela. Wheelie was very pleased to see her take his friend in her arms.

"Can you stand? Where does it hurt?"

"I...I think I can...Oooh."

April lifted her up, Mikaela leaned in on her, her face nuzzled safely under April's chin. April felt terrible about what she did, maybe if she wasn't so damn distracted she would've gotten to her in time.

"Should we take you to an emergency room?"

Wheelie tried to speak up but then Donetello had to butt in, "Maybe you should put her over here for observation."

Luckily Mikaela stood up for herself besides feeling injured, "No no I...i just need some rest...really...," she looked up at April with these phony pained look and half open eyes, "Will you look after me, sis?"

April's heart raced, forbidden feelings came back and she couldn't escape to the bathroom again. Devil April puffed out of red smoke on her shoulder. "Look she's totally begging you for it!"

Angel April appeared and gave April's chin a heavy slap, "No! She's hurt she wants you to look after her!"

"Exactly!" Devil April exclaimed, "They're going to play DOCTOR!"

"Doctor?" April muttered.

"Yeah," Mikaela smiled, "You are." She hugged her nice and tight.

Everyone agreed that Bumblee should take them back to April's apartment. Arcee and Wheelie weren't needed but that didn't stop their plans. Wheelie gave Mikaela a communicator in her ear in his words to warn her about any Decepticon threat as well as helping her out with April. Oh he had ideas.

"This will be fun," said Arcee, "I'll help you get over there."

April wasn't sure about any of this. Mikaela lied there sleepily still in her arms as Bumblebee drove them. She was even still in her Ninja outfit, she'd forgotten. It was an exhilarating feeling, she wanted more, she wanted to be seen as more than just a reporter. She hadn't noticed that earring on Mikaela before. Arcee didn't tail Bumblebee too closely. Once she saw him pull up to the apartment building and let them out she drove around back where the dumpsters were. Wheelie would have to get up to April's floor via fire escape.

April sat Mikaela down on the couch. Legs up. Mikaela continued to wince and really go over the top. Wheelie could hear all of this climbing up to their floor. He stopped once he saw them looking quite cozy. He cringed watching Mikaela really hamming it up.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're not getting an Oscar, honey."

April had a bag of ice and even a real stephscope; her old roommate was taking nursing and left it behind in her move. She hung it around her neck professionally. Next she took off Mikaeka's boots and felt each leg.

"Let me know if it hurts."

April went along Mikaela's left leg and squeezed gently with her hands. Mikaela relaxed her muscles. Her calves were a little sore. She bit her lip. April went along her arms. Next she got out a light to test her pupils. Normal.

"Stick out your tongue," April said, ready with the light.

"Ahhh," Mikaela exclaimed, her tongue out, hanging like a dog.

"Nice and pink," April gulped.

Wheelie was liking what he was seeing but was getting bored, he needed things to heat up. Arcee was watching his video feed.

"She should take her shirt off."

She was absolutley right, "Take your shirt off...you know so she can get your heartbeat."

Mikaela was skeptical but decided she had nothing to hide, they were both girls after all. She kept her bra on.

"Uh...," April wasn't believing what she was seeing.

April Angel covered her eyes, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

Devil April licked her lips and massaged one of her breasts, "Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Come on, April! Take it off with your teeth!"

The bra stayed on. Mikaela smiled innocently. April melted. She tried to control herself and checked her heart. Steady. Her own though was probably crazy. Her eardrums were not normal.

"Patient appears healthy...," her smile faded when she noticed a big bruise on her arm and another she missed on her neck from when she was held.

"You should kiss it better," Angel April told her.

"Yeah!" Devil April proclaimed, "Now we're talking!"

"That's not what I meant!"

April kissed her bruises sensually but Mikaela wasn't put off by it. April didn't feel so ashamed anymore. She pulled a red sucker out of her pocket and handed it to her patient.

"There you are."

She was rendered motionless when Mikaela gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You really are the best doctor."

"Nice," said Wheelie.

"Hug her too," Arcee said.

"Hug her...," Mikaela did, "Now sniff her hair a little."

Mikaela wasn't sure what he meant by that but April did smell nice.

"I'll draw you a bath."

"Oh that's so nice, thanks."

April left her alone with the voice in her head. Wheelie and Arcee couldn't believe their ears.

"If I know a little about humans I'd say that is very romantic."

"Shhh!" Wheelie told her, "Mikaela...you should ask her to wash you."

"Huh?" She was completely lost, "That sounds kind of weird."

"Hey you two used to bathe together right?" Mikaela couldn't recall a time when they did, "If anything it will help you bond...see how much she cares."

"Well...," she thought, "I do like being taken care of..."

"Awesome!"

April filled up her bathtub and even put in some bubbles, trying to ignore her little devil and angel.

"You are doing very well," said Angel April, "She still looks up to you. You're a good role model."

"Yes!" Devil April said, rubbing her hands together fiendishly, "This is going to be HOT!"

"What are you talking about?"

"April you get to see Mikaela naked!"

Angel April gasped and fainted into Devil April's arms. April thought about this when she tested the water with her fingers.

"I...I...I..."

"April, I'm ready!" Mikaela called from the living room.

Devil April pointed at her, flames shot out of her eyes, "Don't blow this!" She disappeared in a puff of red smoke with Angel April.

April saw the big sponge she had, never been used and this would be the perfect time. Why was it so tempting? "Coming!"

Wheelie could not get any where near the bathroom as it didn't have a window. For now he would just have to use his imagination.

April retrieved Mikaela and brought her into the bathroom, limping the whole way. Mikaela leaned against the sink to change, repeating she was fine to remove her own clothes. April turned around to give her some privacy. Mikaela giggled at her shyness. April couldn't help but peek and get a look at the nice backside. Damn, did she ever want to lick every part of that naked body.

"Do...Do you need help getting in?"

Mikaela laughed, "I think I got it."

April squeezed the dry sponge in her hands. She bit her lip, "Mikaela?"

"Yeah, April?"

"Want me to get your back?" April was too afraid to turn back around and face her, she closed her eyes and waited for an answer.

"Sure," Mikaela said. When April opened her eyes and turned she found Mikaela already submerged under the bubbles. April was so shaky with that sponge. Her hands trembled dipping it into the warm water. She gritted her teeth nervously. Mikaela leaned forward and April gently rubbed her back. It didn't help much that she moaned every time she touched her. April was feeling hot and had no release. Mikaela was very playful with the suds. She even flung a little at April. April would laugh but got more uncomfortable when she was coming dangerously close to seeing her breasts.

"So...," Mikaela said, getting relaxed enough to close her eyes, "You really kicked ass..."

"Oh um...yeah..."

"You were so awesome."

"Oh?" April could feel herself blush, "I don't know about that."

"...So you think the Decepticons have teamed up with this Foot Clan?"

"Mikaela! NOBODY CARES!" Wheelie shouted. Mikaela almost screamed at the pain in her eardrums. She grabbed her ear only to knockout the device. It fell into the tub cutting off any chance to hear anymore good stuff. Wheelie was pissed.

"You OK?"

"Uh...yeah just felt like I got water in my ear."

April felt the sparatic need to jump into action, "Oh your earring let me...," April reached into the water without thinking and came close to touching a very taboo place. She took her hand out right away. "Oh God I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's ok, April! It's ok!" Mikaela laughed.

April soon laughed it off and got back to helping wash her. She was helping with her arms, shoulders. Mikaela even lifted her legs up for April to wash and her feet. April couldn't believe she was doing this but she was having so much fun with her.

"You ticklish?" April asked, seeing her sister laugh as she touched her some more. April intentionally tickled her, ignoring Mikaela's pleas. April ended up tripping and falling into the tub with her getting water everywhere.

All the while, Wheelie was desperately looking for a way to break into the apartment and see what was going on. What kind of awesomeness was he missing?


	5. Chapter 5

CLANG! BANG! CLANG! BANG!

"What are you doing?"

Arcee found Wheelie outside at 5 in the morning slamming his head into a dumpster like he was trying to split it open.

"I can't believe I missed it!"

Arcee remained unfazed, everything was going according to plan or so it seemed from the last transmission she heard before Aptil fell into the bath tub.

"Did April finally get freaky with Mikaela?"

"Ah! If Mikaela didn't fuck it up!"

"It sounded like she enjoyed the sponge bath."

"So was I but without visuals it's just a tease!"

"Good point. Listen, Wheelie I really want this to happen. I have yet to see human on human intimacy. Something about female on female, especially with how attractive both April and Mikaela are by Earth standards appeals to me greatly and I want to see them in their own happily ever after." Wheelie admired just how freaky the obedient Autobot was, this filthy mind maybe outdid his. Her spiel about the two sisters together mating in what could be a National Geographic like way gave him an idea.

"You know, Arcee we shouldn't just keep this to ourselves. We should film it for the world to see."

"Hmmm. Wouldn't that be disrespecting their privacy? You did say that just the idea of them being together would be very taboo."

"Yes but that's what makes it so HOT!...plus er, ya know...science or something."

"Well if it is going to benefit the future in some way then I will help you make this happen."

Luckily but maybe unfortunately nothing happened between April and Mikaela besides a very sensual sponge bath. April might not have seen much of her younger sister in the buff but that didn't stop her from feeling dirty.  
She had to run into work early to work on a potential story involving a toxic waste spill. She would've brought Mikaela but that would've been too much of a distraction. She headed into Channel 6 news studios and got heat from her boss Bernadette for being late.

Her cameraman, Vernon was nowhere to be seen when she walked through the gaggle of employees on the main floor. Her desk was a mess with stacks of paper not even looked at or organized. One of the leads on her desk that was brand new was a story about a panty thief at the local YMCA. She couldn't help but laugh at that but when she read the witness account on the toxic waste spill her stomach churned. It sounded like the Shredder and Foot clan could be moving barrels of mutagen. She knew she had to contact the guys right away.

Mikaela was bored in the apartment. She wanted to find out what the Decepticons were up to; she liked to think she wasn't completely useless.

"Optimus told Arcee to tell me to tell you that sister time is more important for you right now."

"My sister isn't even here!" Mikaela sulked, plopping down on the couch; she huffed and folded her arms all angsty.

Wheelie was feeling her cabin fever, he wanted to know what that reporter was up to more than the more serious problems going on.

"Bumblebee went to watch her in case anything happens downtown."

"Yeah but she can take care of herself. Did you see her? She was amazing...," she trailed off, this ten yard long stare. Wheelie couldn't help but notice her voice, like her breath was taken away. Could she like April more than just a sister?

He wheeled himself into April's room, Mikaela thought he lost it, "Wait! Where are you going? Wheelie that's April's room!" Mikaela panicked about April freaking out over anything moved around in there. She chased after him. He was in a corner of the room with that flat box containing April's ni ja outfit.

"Whoa! What are you doing with that?"

"Calm down, babe."

Mikaela scowled, "Babe?"

"That's a compliment...," he took it out of the box and felt the yellow fabric in his clamps, "You know what you should do?"

"No. What?"

"You should try this on."

Mikaela laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Because...well..."

"Sisters borrow stuff all the time right?"

Mikaela pondered this. She was tempted now with trying it on and feeling like a badass. She folded her bottom lip between her teeth. "I guess..."

"You'd look better in it than her."

Mikaela's lip curled, "Doubt it," she gave in after another moment of Wheelie's peer pressure, "Fine but only for a minute."

April felt like she was neglecting Mikaela and decided she was going to call her and check in but Vernon and finally arrived. He looked shook up, not his usual cocky self.

"Vern, what's wrong?"

He was stuck on something, whatever it was was caught on the tip of his tongue. He got close and whispered, "Foot clan."

"You were attacked?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"They saw me. I was under the bridge filming the new construction job for the anniversary..."

April slanted her eyes after processing this, "You waited to do that now?"

He couldn't believe she would hold the stupid bridge segment higher than his life, "O'Neil!"

"What were they doing under the bridge?"

"I don't know," he said, beginning to fret, "They were moving something."

"OK. OK. Moving something...Mutagen?" She could see the longer she probed him for answers the redder he got.

"It was covered. Now I think they followed me back here. I tried losing them..."

April observed him go into full crisis mode. She stood up and slapped him, "Snap out of it! Everything is going to be fine!"

Like on cue her phone beeped. She got a photo. She took one glance at her phone and nearly dropped it. "Sorry, Vern, I've gotta take this!"

"But, April..."

She ran away from the desk rather comically, almost pushing one of the mail carriers to get to the closest washroom.

Mikaela had sent her a selfie of herself wearing the ninja outfit. She wasn't wearing the mask but wow was she ever killing it! April saw a warrior, a goddess that made her melt. Damn her younger body, those curves, those pouting red lips and crystal blue eyes that stole her soul.

Jeans around her ankles, she massaged her clit on the toilet. She could run one out quick before Bernadette started looking for her.

"Damn you got it bad, girl," said Devil April, appearing in a small puff of red cloud just out of her reach.

Angel April appeared next to her in her white cloud. She watched April do her thing. This appalled look on her face made Devil April smile. It didn't take long for Angel April to turn to the darkside though, this tiny April in an angel getup that scolded her for her attraction to her sister. Devil April was shocked and delighted to see her heavenly counterpart touch herself.

April watched the Devil get behind her angel and let her fall back on her. Devil April helped the sweet Angel get off. They kissed very heavily like they had been holding back all if this time.

"This is what you have to do to Mikaela! She'll like it rough like this!"

She bent Angel April over and gave her tight butt a little smack then started dry humping her. April was getting close to seeing dead kings. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Vern was suspicious, he needed to talk more with April about the situation, even thr possibility of lying low in a safehouse. He snuck into the women's washroom, swearing he heard April talking to herself.

"April?"

"Ugh...ugh...Ahhh...Yes!" He found her locked stall and took a peek through a crack. He thought this was impossible, star reporter of channel 6 getting her rocks off on company time? The sounds she made had him wondering what animal she was trying to mimic. He got out of there quick before she caught him spying like a creep.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!"

"Smile!"

Just as April came, Wheelie butted the stall door open and snapped a picture with a camera phone small enough to fit in his filthy clamp hands. April pulled up her pants even though it was too late.

"You little!..."

She stood up ready to strangle him; her pants fell back down again leaving her exposed again.

"Nah! Ah! Ah!"

April fumbled with her pants once more, irritated at the little scumbag barging in on her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

April frowned. Her boot came down very close to Wheelie, making him jump a little.

"Help?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess what you had on your phone."

"Nothing!...Chris Hemsworth! Channing Tatum! Shia Lebeouf! Who cares?!"

"Mikaela Banes?" His smile sent her up the wall. When she tried grabbing the phone from him he slipped it in a compartment he had in his chest, one no human could pry open. She punched him in his stupid face, of course injuring her manicured hand but it did stun him.

"Whoa! Time out! I can help you with Mikaela!"

April forced herself to stop her next blow, "W-what?"

"I'll help you get with her."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She raised her fist once more.

"Come on! You'd have to be blind not to see you drooling over her!"

"W-w-who else knows?" She got so quiet, she felt smaller than Wheelie at that moment.

"Arcee...maybe Bumblebee but he's pretty clueless. Your rat maybe."

"Shit."

"Look I'm a professional I'll help you score with her."

April hid her face in her hands. This was not happening. "No I can't...i can't do that..."

"Sure you can. Heart wants what it wants right?"

"No I can't take advantage of her."

"She so wants you she just doesn't know it. I see the way she looks at you."

April turned away from him and hung her head in shame. "No way she feels that way..."

He scooted over to her, hugging her legs, "She loves her big hero sister!"

"How could you possibly help me...even if I was interested...which I'm not..."

"I have access to every single kindle book, audio book, on picking up dames and bros. 99.99% effective."

April squeezed her arm nervously; it took a lot not to look at that picture on her phone again.

"Well...she did send me that picture."

"Yeah...she did."

"Maybe just to know for sure...I...," her mind was cloudy, so much anxiety already she couldn't bear the thought of confessing her feelings, "Why do you want to help me?"

Wheelie wasn't sure how to answer that. Luckily he had Arcee listening in so she could communicate a few lines undetected. "Because I've seen Mikalea get treated badly in the past. She needs to know she's loved. She deserves to be with someone who cares."

Wheelie repeated this in the form of a question.

April actually admired what he said, awfully caring for such a horny little robot. "You know plus you're smoking hot!"

April rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine. But if she says no.."

"She's your sister. She won't leave you. She's crazy about you."

"I just don't want to scare her."

Wheelie was going to make a smartass remark but Arcee chimed in, warning him that Mikalea had left the apartment.

"What? Where the hell is she?"

"Bumblebee spotted her walking up the street past the homeless shelter. He tried following her but lost her."

"Why weren't YOU watching her?!"

"I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU!"

"What's going on?" April panicked.

"Your sister flew the coop!" He gave her a little earpiece to communicate his 'advice' to the reporter, "Hurry let's go!"

April licked some of herself from her fingers when Wheelie wasn't looking. "I saw that!" Wheelie called. April his her hand behind her back.

Wheelie zoomed out of the bathroom., faster than what April could keep up with. She almost ran into her boss Bernadette.

"April, where are you going?"

"Uh, hot lead. Gotta go!"

"K," she looked her over worriedly, not the first time this young woman was up to something crazy and she knew it wouldn't be the last, something below April's waist grabbed her attention. She leaned in and said real low, "You know your fly is down."

April quickly zipped up and was out the door.

Arcee picked April up and drove her around the block of her apartment.

"I don't understand why would she just take off like that?"

Mikaela wasn't picking up her phone, this was making April panic.

"She said she was feeling like she was missing out. Typical teenager," Arcee turned a corner into a rather grimy street. April's nostrils flared as the aroma of hot garbage hit her. Up ahead in front of what looked like a boarded up store was a gang of ridiculous looking thugs. There was Mikaela in the center of them. This woman, a muscular almost Anazonian type with a green mohawk and piercings all down her face had her arm around the petrified Mikaela. She found the worst place in the city at the worst possible time.

"What do we have here? Never thought we'd have any celebrities around here."

"Sorry I made a wrong turn."

"Don't worry, O'Neil I'm great with directions."

"Huh?" She froze when the obviously intoxicated woman put her arm around her and all these goons with colorful tattoos closed in.

"Can I get an autograph?" They all laughed.

"Wait do you think I'm...sorry no I'm not April..."

They laughed all laughed hard, Some of them played with her hair. The closer they got the more she wanted to barf, major B.O.

Arcee parked out of the gang's sight. April was angry now.

"Arcee if I need you I'll say. Ok?"

Arcee winked, "Go get your girl."

When April saw that bitch pull Mikaela's shirt up and squeeze a bare breast in her hand she sprinted over and gave the hardest right hook she had ever given. The woman only flinched. She thought maybe she was concussed because she was seeing double.

"Damn! Two O'Neils for the price of one, boys! Now we can share!"

"No one is sharing anyone!"

April got in her fighting stance, something so unbelievable that everyone but Mikaela just about fell over laughing. April winked at Mikaela before she taunted the scumbags to bring it. Mikaela watched her slip past them all and kick over her head. The mohawk woman was dumbstruck, this pretty little reporter was kicking her mens' asses?

April did start to get overwhelmed by few men, grabbing her and throwing her on the ground. Arcee stepped in without permission but she let her finish off the punk wannabe; drop kick and the heel of her boot stomped into the bitch's chest.

Mikaela stood close by with Arcee watching April. This look of pride on the sultry raven headed brunette made April want to grab a hold of her right then and makeout with her but she did everything she could to stop herself. She did run to her and hug her. Mikaela pushed hard into April and just about sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sorry if I stole your thunder back there," Arcee smirked at her. April smiled back and nodded for her to give her some space.

"Hey there there you're ok," April whispered in her ear; her hands found the small of Milaela's back.

"I'm such an idiot I should've stayed at the apartment!"

"It's ok...," she took a quick look around, she didn't want to spoil the moment. All the bad guys looked taken care of, all just writhing around in pain.

Mikaela smiled up at her, arms wrapped around her; she had never been this close, noses just about touching, April could count every tiny freckle she had above her cheekbones.

"You saved me again, hero."

"Kiss her, April," April shuddered. Arcee was speaking on the little communicator she forgot about. April didn't want to take it too far. Just a kiss on the cheek. The look Mikaela gave her suggested she didn't like it but then she kissed her on the cheek and smiled. Mikaela kissed her on the nose. She pecked her on the lips. Mikaela pecked her on the lips. Then April did a longer peck on the lips followed by a longer one and a longer one. One more for hood measure.

Mikaela was baffled, "Uh..."

April got all bashful and shrugged, "New York kiss."

"Oh...cool...uh, April?...can you let go of my butt?"

April freaked, she had one hand groping Mikaela's ass cheek. She decided to play it cool by patting her behind, "Just checking. You ok?'

Mikaela gave her this look, this look that suggested she knew she was up to something.

"All good, Doctor O'Neil."

"Yeah? Well maybe I should take you back for overnight care," she arched her eyebrows.

"That sounds like a great idea," she said, sounding just about ready to fall asleep.

April let her lean on her, walking her to Arcee to head back home. April completely forgot about Vernon and the mutagen. More important matters at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikaela was looked after and was for the most part fine but she was now too scared to go out anywhere in this city alone. She felt like a moron for just leaving the way she did. She just wanted to go to the store, maybe not feel like a prisoner.

"Good thing April was there, eh, Mikaela?"

"Yeah...," she said, playing back that odd moment when her older sister kissed her over and over in her head. Odd but good, "I just wonder what's on her mind. She still acts funny around me."

"You know what you need to do? A day out on the city like you planned. See all the junk ya want to see."

"Yeah...that would be perfect."

"You ain't never been to the Statue of Liberty. You gotta go up there with April. Be real romantic."

Mikaela looked away from her phone and frowned, unsure if she heard this correctly, "Romantic?"

"Uh...," Wheelie wasn't sure how to cover up that little guff and the raven haired beauty was looking right at him waiting for him to correct himself; luckily, Arcee was listening in.

"Romantic view of the city," Arcee told Wheelie.

"Romantic view of the city," Wheelie repeated to Mikaela.

Mikaela thought that over and shrugged, "Yeah I can see that."

"You got nothing to worry about. Maybe touch her some more." Now that wasn't a weird thing to say, "Hug her more. She likes that. I can tell."

Something was still troubling Mikaela, "Wheelie. You can search any database right?"

"Duh."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Is a New York kiss a thing?"

Wheelie had no intention of searching anything so he made up some noises that sounded like he was processing information. "Yes it's become a very common thing when greeting people."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Huh. Weird."

April was seeing Splinter for a lesson. He blindfolded her and told her to remain sitting down on the floor cross legged. He was irritated by how she defended, hearing how she rescued her sister and did not hide her identity.

"You went out without your uniform!"

He was pacing, April was trying to follow his voice in case of any surprise sneak attacks.

"I..."

"You are to remain in darkness! Just like your brothers!"

"But I...," she jerked her head when it sounded like he was right next to her but the next time he spoke his voice was right in his face.

"It is too risky for you! You are seen every day, O'Neil! You cannot risk it!"

"I'm sorry! OK? I was just trying to protect my sister! I didn't have time!"

"That is why you are sloppy. Maybe I made a mistake giving it to you."

There was this long pause, she half expected him to say more but it was so quiet she could almost hear the surface above the sewer.

Splinter groaned and said, "You are a good sister, April. But you have a lot to learn becoming a true warrior."

April felt one of his hairy hands touch her face and then squeeze her cheeks, "You must help your brothers and those Autobots to stop Shredder."

"But Mikaela..."

Splinter squeezed her face so hard she couldn't get her lips open, "She is to stay behind and not interfere. I know she means a lot to you but she is a distraction."

He let go of her, she flexed her jaw and spoke, "But what about Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey? They're brothers you don't think they get distracted?"

Splinter sighed very long and hard, "Your distraction is different."

April felt a lump in her throat. Did he know? No way. Impossible.

"She is younger. Your sister is very attached to you."

April cleared her throat, "Like you said, family is important, right?"

"Yes...very. You must protect what you have."

"I could train her."

"No time. You must focus now, April."

One of the few times he ever referred to her by her first name.

April spent a half day with Mikaela but didn't go to the Statue of Liberty, they stuck close to the Turtle's lair. They found a nice patio restaurant at least even though two or three people came by their little table and pestered for an autograph.

"Not so famous, huh?"

"Hey, almost never happens, I swear," April smirked.

Mikaela kept commenting on her which made April question if maybe she did have similar feelings. From her hair, her makeup, her skin. She kept caressing the top of her hand. Damn butterflies.

Wheelie guided her, "Touch her hair."

"I envy you, Your hair is a lot silkier than mine", April said, reaching across the table and putting her fingers through her hair. Mikaela held this look, she never took her eyes off of her.

"Touch her face."

"And your skin is softer..."

"Tell her it's like velvet."

"Soft...like velvet."

Mikaela felt a little embarrassed, not because anyone might be staring but because this woman she greatly admired was saying she envied her of all people.

"Touch her leg."

April become as still as a statue. She did not blink or let a single muscle budge. She became overwhelmed just touching this girl's hand but her leg? April managed to joke around with her a bit, trying to make the younger woman feel more comfortable. She moved her chair close to her and without thinking twice patted and grabbed Mikaela's knee.

"Caress that thigh, April," Arcee ordered. April did so and got a funny reaction from Mikaela.

"Uh very nice jeans..."

"I like yours," Mikaela could see the denim she chose to wear that day had holes. She touched April's bare knee. Her touch just about knocked her on her ass, "I don't want you to feel weird with me telling you this but you have great legs."

April gulped, "Not weird at all...but I like yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah more tanned."

Mikaela bit her lip, "I can lift them over my head."

April raised an eyebrow, "I'd love to see that some time."

"I might have to show you," Mikaela said, showing off those perfect teeth and taking a sip of her diet soda.

They walked hand in hand down a street that April knew had a great market. She put a ball cap on so no one else would recognize her.

"Some people might think I'm you. It's so weird how we can confuse people."

"Er, yeah," April was too distracted by their hand touching and the way Mikaela's hair moved in the wind to keep up with the conversation and it didn't really help when she kept also hear Wheelie and Arcee butting into their conversation. "You're doing great, April". "You're gonna have her in the sack in no time".

Mikaela spun around and got in front of April. Her hands around her waist, this was going extremely well. April felt her tugging. Her fingers. Her fingers were in the belt loops of her jeans. What was she up to?

"I'm so glad I'm here with you right now."

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the Statue of Liberty."

Mikaela shook her head and showed off some dimples in her cheek, "That's OK. As long as you're here with me it doesn't matter."

April was afraid she was going to get too emotional and scare her off but she went in for a little kiss on the cheek; Mikaela tugged at April's belt loops a little harder and surprised the star reporter with a rather sensual kiss on the lips. When she parted she was met with the widest eyes.

"Working on my New York kiss."

April faked a cough, unable to get a word in.

Mikaela became startled by something towering over April's shoulder. Getting into ninja mode, April pushed Mikaela back and faced the threat. "Casey?" she said doing a double-take, "Hey, uh, haven't seen you in a while."

"Who's this shmuck?"

"O'Neil, heard you might need some help."

April hadn't seen this guy in what felt like months, an ally to her and the Turtles, Casey Jones was a muscular dude with kind of pretty boy smile.

"Where's your mask?"

"Daylight," he said, pointing to the sun now directly above them.

April rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Who else do we have here?" He said, looking past her.

Mikaela smiled at him while giving him a quick up and down, "Hi, I'm Mikaela."

"This is Casey Jones."

They shook hands. April grew nervous at the looks they were giving each other.

"Dammit, April, this gorilla is trying to move in on your girl! Do something!" Wheelie screeched in her ear. Neither Casey or Mikaela noticed April grabbing her ear in pain, they acted like they were the only two people that existed.

"April never mentioned having a sister," he grinned like a horny old man, "You two could almost pass as twins."

Mikaela laughed, completely flattered. April watched both of them flirt only to feel more and more disgusted.

"So you help April and the Turtles?"

"I do a lot of the heavy lifting," he bragged, showing off those biceps.

April finally had enough and cleared her throat, "So, Casey, what's up?"

"Donnie called a meeting. Wants you down there at the lair early."

"Oh that sucks," Mikaela said with a pout, "So much for a half-day."

"Hey, how about I escort you back to April's?" He said with this glint in his eye; he didn't notice the glaring from April.

"Well...," Mikaela said, biting her lip.

"Dammit, April! What you got a screw loose?" Wheelie sounded off again.

"Do not let that hulking man take Mikaela, April," Arcee warned.

April got between the two potential lovebirds, "Hold on. I'll take Mikaela back, big guy."

"You sure? The rat seemed pretty insistent."

April sighed, "I'll deal with the punishment later I'm sure," she held her hand out for Mikaela, "Come along, sis."

"Catch you later," Mikaela," Casey saluted, she saluted him back.

April tugged her along, almost feeling the need to flip him off.

"He's nice."

"Er, yeah."

"Have two..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, no. No way."

"Mikaela lifted an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Uh...complicated," she didn't want to ask the obvious but she had to know for sure, "So you like him..."

Mikaela laughed, "No. Not really my type."

"Oh. I just thought you flirting and all."

"I was just being nice," she said, lightly shoving her sister.

"Damn just take her already!"

They were getting close to April's apartment now. April felt like she was taking a date back to her house after having a lovely time together. Though the weird part was that it was dropping her off at her place. OK so not the weirdest part. They were only two blocks away but as soon as they turned the corner of a flower shop they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Kaira?"

The Shredder's daughter and second in command of the Foot Clan. She had eight Foot Clan ninjas with her all more than ready to fight the brand new ninja.

"Ms O'Neil. Been watching you. You're a pretty good fighter. Mind for a little one on one?"

April had her fists ready but quickly knew the odds were against her catching sight of the blades on Kaira's arms and that big ass sword.

"Oh I also brought my new friends."

She snapped her fingers and two unmanned motorcycles rolled up. They transformed into Decepticon Ninjas. April knew they were dead meat, she grabbed Mikaela and high tailed it out of there. Mikaela pointed out a boarded up building close by. April pushed past the boarded up door. This must've been an abandoned hotel because they found an old desk and a luggage carrier. They ran upstairs and barricaded themselves in one of the rooms. April pushed a big bureau in front of the door.

"What do we do now?"

April tried to get a hold of Arcee and Bumblebee but her communicator and even her cellphone had a jammed signal. All she could do was hold Mikaela close and hope Foot Clan and friends lose them, maybe stay there for a while before making an escape.

"Do you smell smoke?"

No but April saw it; it was billowing in through the window this dark grey. April couldn't do anything to stop it and loud mechanical sounds were coming from outside. A sound like a car racing above them darted back and forth causing the ceiling to crack. Mikaela grabbed April and pulled her out of the way as it gave out, caving in. The bureau could no longer be moved from the door; the sisters were trapped.

"Mikaela!"

"April!"

They were cornered, all they could do was hold onto each other and watch the orange flames come into the room helplessly. Knots in both of their stomachs, anticipation for the end. April couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mikaela..."

"April?" Mikaela answered innocently.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"No," April groaned, "I LOVE YOU!"

Mikaela looked at her curiously, smoke making her eyes water.

"I love you more than a sister!"

"WHAT?!"

"I ALWAYS HAVE! I'VE JUST BEEN TOO SCARED TO ADMIT IT!"

Mikaela was so confused. Where was this all coming from? She let everything leading up to this sink in while examining April's now sooty face; this was no joke this was pure honesty. April smiled widely with tears in her eyes.

"I've always wanted you."

Mikaela hugged her tightly and whispered into her older sister's ear, "If I die I want to die in your arms."

She kissed April's neck. April closed her eyes and didn't stop her. She surprised her with her tongue, tracing a path into April's mouth. April was never a fan of kissing with your tongue but Mikaela's was just bliss. She groped Mikaela's ass, Mikaela had her hands down April's pants. This was really happening.

April felt her slender fingers rubbing her, making her all the more excited. With one hand grabbing the back of Mikaela's head she made the kiss a little harder and more sensual. She wanted this for so long and she was going to keep doing it until she could no longer breathe. They both kept making these noises, moans that overlapped and went in sync with each other as they felt endless pleasure.

Mikaela had never been with anyone before but she sure knew exactly where to touch April, what amazed her was how wet they were both getting. April helped Mikaela out of her shirt and got a better look at her chest than she did the day before. They looked so perfect, dark red nipples fully erect and inviting. She had to put her mouth on them and show her how much she meant in that moment. She played with them as Mikaela continued getting her off.

Things were heating up fast and they knew they wouldn't have long. She squeezed Mikaela's breasts in her hands and matched her cries of ecstasy.

"April!"

She loved her calling her name, "Mikaela! Mikaela! I'm going to..."

"Not yet! Not yet!"

She pulled April's jeans down and her panties. She lifted her shirt and started sucking on her boobs. She made a heavely trail down to April's clit. She was on her knees now and doing her very best to eat the older woman out.

"Oh! OH!" April shouted out. She grabbed onto Mikaela's hair without thinking and let her know how much she loved it, "KEEP DOING THAT! OH! OH! YOU'RE DOING SO GREAT!"

Mikaela wanted as much of April as she could get; the star reporter of Channel 6 News in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted her juices. April let herself go.

"Look at me! Look at me, Mikaela!"

Mikaela looked up at her with the most sensual eyes. Hungry. Animal-like. April's body started to spasm, she could not hold it in any longer. She urked her head back as she orgasmed like a cat in heat. Mikaela tasted her sweet nectre. April had trouble breathing and it wasn't just from inhaling some smoke. She could hardly stand up on her own weight any longer. Mikaela stood up and pinned her against the wall, kissing her once more and giving April a taste of herself. April held onto her head for dear life without letting go.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Angel April appeared in a pink cloud with Devil April's legs wrapped around her.

"This is going awesome. What I tell you?"

"When you're right you're right."

Sounds of a wet spray came from outside, the fire was quickly extinguished without the two lovebirds' knowledge.

"OK, Arcee! We can put the flames out now!" Wheelie called, "Got what we need for now!"

"Excellent! Bumblebee and Ironside took care of the Foot Clan. I want to see that footage!"


End file.
